Extreme Checkers
by SwampFoxLily9
Summary: Captain Kirk and Spock play a strip version of Checkers. SLASH. Enjoy!


Checkers: Extreme

By: SwampFoxLily9

Authors Note: Written on complete boredom. I was playing a good game of checkers when this popped into my head.

Warnings: None, mildly implied slash- Spirk and minor allusions to alcohol. Enjoy... YEP. And a little OOC, if you squint. Don't own Star Trek! Enjoy!

It was the day of a long needed shore leave when the Enterprise's Captain decided it was an excellent day to get the crew together and have a game night. He made it certain to invite his First Officer Spock, then his best friend McCoy, and Scotty (great supplier of needed Scottish Whiskey). Kirk then proceeded down to a very barren rec room with no inhabitants. It was unusually quiet, its space often filled with the laughter of young ensigns and yeomen. He plopped down on one of lush recliners and eyed a small chess board. It wasn't like the normal 3-D chess he had played; it had flat circular pieces lined up in a horizontal manner. Kirk's interest was immediately captured as he sat up and walked over to the foreign game. The instructions on how to play lay beside the game- and Kirk quickly skimmed over the paper. It seemed a portion of the directions was missing, but the Captain paid no attention to the small incessant.

** How to play Extreme Checkers:**

**Set the pieces accordingly to the checkered layout.**

**Play to the normal specifications.**

**When a checkers piece is removed from the board, an article of clothing is removed. **

**When all clothing is removed, the person with the most amount of clothing is the winner. **

Kirk bit his lip in a struggle not to burst into tears of laughter, this was golden. The game itself was genius- and he would be playing this game with Spock, most definitely. The Captain always won during the 3-D chess matches he had with his first officer. Suddenly, the door slid open and a group of his crew entered and sat down at the table he was seated at. Scotty held a bottle of opened Saurian brandy with 3 small shot glasses, McCoy with his usual homicidal glare and Spock with an interesting looking piece of literature.

"Well," Kirk finally said after some moments of silence, "what shall we play first?" The trio gave a look that suggested since he had brought them together, he should choose. Kirk smiled nervously and reached for a deck of playing cards.

"Jim, if this is another attempt at gettin' me to play fizzbinn you've got another thing coming." McCoy grumbled as the cards were tossed out of the container and shuffled. The Captain threw 6 cards at Mr. Scott, then to Spock and finally to McCoy then himself. "Argh, poker again? Damnit Jim I'm a doctor not a poker player!" the CMO chastised as he played out his cards. Kirk chuckled at the outburst and motioned for Mr. Scott to go first.

"Captain, I fail to see how see this is a worthy game. It is rudimentary at its best." Spock stated, laying down his cards in a royal flush. Everyone, including Kirk, gaped at the cards that lay in front of them on the table.

"How in the sweet name of Mary did yeh get ah royal flush?" Scotty asked, a surprised look plastered across his well- aged features. McCoy threw his cards down in anger and picked up the bottle of Saurian brandy and poured the amber liquid into the glass until it reached the brim and downed it in one long gulp. Scotty grinned, forgetting about Spock's win and poured himself a glass. "Nae that's what ah like. A man who can down a whole glass ahf Saurian brandy." He mirrored McCoy's gesture, gulping the burning substance in a swift throwback of the hand.

Spock looked iniquitously at his Captain, silently questioning what to do now. Kirk motioned for him to come over by him to sit in front of the Extreme checkers board game. Spock silently obeyed and seated himself in a chair by the black pieces. "Checkers, a simple Terran game of logic and planning similar to Chess. Excellent selection, Captain."

"Please, when we are alone, it's Jim. And this is no ordinary game of Checkers, Mr. Spock. It's called..." he paused momentarily, "Extreme checkers." He let the name linger around in the room until the hum of the Enterprise's engines and McCoy's drunken slurs echoed silently.

"How do you accomplish this extremity of a simple Terran game?" Spock inquired, his vulcanesque eyebrows rising in curiosity.

Kirk smiled briefly, and then sprawled out his hands against the table. "Quite simply, Mr. Spock! Every piece I or you remove gets rid of our clothes. Are you game?" The Vulcan took a moment to debate this offer, and agreed without any further argument. The match started out very elementary until Kirk had made an accidental move and his checkers piece was removed from the board by a very poker faced Spock. They briefly make eye contact as Kirk slipped deft fingers under his golden tunic and slowly pulled it from over his head. Heated, pink flesh lay vulnerable as Kirk felt Spock's analytical gaze drag across his sculpted muscles and tan skin. Spock remained emotionless as he moved his checkers piece into a place where Kirk could take his piece. Jim glanced up, meeting heavily lidded eyes and took the piece with apprehension. "Spock...?" Kirk whispered, watching with a strange tingly feeling as Spock pulled off his blue tunic, revealing pale delectable flesh with a slight olive tinge.

"Your move, _Jim._" The manner in which Spock articulated that simple syllable sent chills down Kirk's spine. It was so illustrious, so beautifully spoken Kirk bit his lip to suppress a moan. He shifted the game piece so it was lined up to be taken twice by the opponent. Spock hopped across the board, swiping 2 pieces in one fellow swoop. Kirk gulped as he stepped out of his shoes, 2 articles of clothing removed. All that was left of him was his pants and socks. His opponent growled quietly, almost in a cat like manner and deftly placed his piece so that it would require to be taken 2 times. Kirk nearly choked with glee as he took the tokens, placing them beside the almost barren board. Spock removed his shoes also, putting the star fleet regulation boots beside his chair.

The board was almost devoid of checker pieces, so Kirk slided one of his remaining 4 pieces across to meet Spock's. His first officer snatched the white token and suddenly made an unexpected move. He motioned the consummating object _again_ so that 3 were removed. James Tiberius Kirk, in all of his years serving aboard the U.S.S Enterprise never felt a bout of fear. But now, anxiousness was welling up inside of him that was insuppressible. Spock was watching him with a hawk like manner, absorbing every motion as Kirk stood up and peeled off his socks, 2 down, he muttered, one to go and then hooked his thumbs into his star fleet trousers. Then something hit him like a fucking truck. He had no underwear on. Spock gazed expectantly at his Captain, taking note on the sudden appearance of alarm on his features.

"Is something the matter, Jim?" Spock asked politely, observing the hesitation of Kirk's actions. Kirk merely shook his head and motioned over McCoy. The smell of Saurian brandy mixed with Scottish whiskey rolled off the medical officer as he stumbled over and leaned heavily on Kirk's shoulder.

"Yeah, Jimmy boy? Som'n..." McCoy hiccupped ungraciously, "tha matter...?"

Jim pressed his lips to McCoy's ears and whispered something that made the ol' man sober up and drag the now drunk Mr. Scott out of the rec room. Kirk smiled as they bolted out the door and now it was empty except Spock and himself. Kirk breathed in deeply and making direct eye contact with his first officer, pressed the band of his pants downwards and exposed the dark juts of his hips and dusty trail of gold hair that peered from the rim of his slacks. Fingers dug deeper until he had them on his thighs and on the floor. He tip-toed out of the pants and stood completely naked before his first officer. Spock glazed his view of his captain, taking note of every minute detail, inhaling the sweet smell of victory emanating off his person. The game drew near the end as Spock stripped his socks and was only in his slacks. A white and black piece still remained on the board, but it did not matter anymore. All that accounted was Kirk, flushed and nude in front of Spock, barely clothed.

"Spock... The game... it's missing a portion of the directions."

"I understand, Jim. It was I who removed the portion. Would you like to see the contents and finality of the game?" Kirk grinned huskily and snatched the paper from Spock's open hand. The bottom of sheet read:

**The winner shall receive the most invaluable prize of all- James Tiberius Kirk. **

"Oh Spock. You romantic sap." Jim cooed.

"Captain, Vulcans do not feel emotion." Spock then pressed his captain flush against his thrumming body. "But I am not entirely Vulcan."

END


End file.
